Bitch
by Ex umbra
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que desea hacer Irina después de experimentar una vida tranquila?
**Disclaimer:** Ansatsu Kyoshitsu no me pertenece :D

 **Bitch**

La mujer rubia parpadeo un par de veces para lograr acostumbrarse a la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana, era un poco tarde y lo sabía pues su cuerpo dolía en una clara indicación de que había dormido más de la cuenta, miro hacia el reloj que se encontraba sobre el buró al lado de su cama y observo como este marcaba las 11:17a.m.

Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que había dormido hasta saciarse, normalmente siempre se quedaba hasta tarde despierta y justo cuando comienza a dormir bien el despertador suena para que comience a arreglarse para ir a su trabajo.

Diez largos años han pasado desde que comenzó a trabajar con el gobierno, aun en ocasiones puede recordar como sintió su corazón saltar cuando Karasuma le ofreció dejar el trabajo como asesina, en esos momentos estaba tan ilusionada que no lo pensó ni un solo segundo ya que acepto sin dudarlo.

Entonces pudo comprender lo que era la tranquilidad, el poder dormir por las noches sin tener un cuchillo debajo de la almohada con el pensamiento de que en cualquier momento podrían descubrir su identidad y entonces correría peligro, entendió lo que era un lugar al cual volver después del trabajo.

Pero sobre todas las cosas había experimentado el amor al haber permanecido tantos años al lado de Karasuma, ese hombre que a pesar de que la mayoría del tiempo era un poco frio había tenido con ella maravillosos y preciosos detalles, definitivamente ella estaba segura de que lo amaba y que siempre lo haría.

Después de ver unos minutos el techo blanco de la habitación se decidió a por fin levantarse ya que tenía un día largo por delante, porque por fin después de largas noches de insomnio había decidido aceptar la realidad de la que había logrado huir durante diez años y es que ella sabía que no pertenecía a ese lugar.

La rubia siempre había sabido que este mundo y esta sociedad no eran para ella, porque ella había nacido y crecido en un lugar donde las únicas opciones eran matar o morir y desde que su maestro le había dado la oportunidad ella se decidió por la primera opción, además de que estaba segura de que si tuviera que decidir de nuevo aun tomaría la misma decisión.

Y es que no es que no amara a Karasuma o que no apreciara la vida tranquila que ha estado llevando por tantos años, pero ella ya no era una persona limpia, ella era una mujer llena de oscuridad que se había formado a base de la sangre seca de sus múltiples víctimas, detrás de ella normalmente caminaban los fantasmas de su pasado esperando el momento en que se distraiga para arrastrarla al infierno al que ella los mando.

Pero ella ya había tomado una decisión.

Saco dos grande maletas y poco a poco comenzó a llenarlas de toda su ropa que era prácticamente tres cuartas parte del armario que compartía con su pareja, una vez que termino su ardua tarea se tomó un poco de tiempo para poder comer algo ligero, después de eso comenzó a juntar todas las fotos que había de ella, en la mayoría aparecía con Karasuma, tomo las que había en los porta retratos y las que estaban guardadas en los tres álbumes que habían hecho a lo lardo de diez años, cuando por fin las tuvo todas reunidas las arrojo al bote de basura y lanzo un cerillo; vio como lentamente tantos recuerdos eran consumidos por las llamas sin ninguna piedad.

Comenzó a darle una limpiada rápida a la casa para que cuando Karasuma regresara la encontrara limpia y para asegurar de no dejar nada olvidado de su larga estadía en aquel lugar, recordaba que esa era una de las primeras reglas que siempre le inculco su maestro a no dejar huella.

Antes de partir se sentó unos instantes en la mesa del comedor para escribir una carta a aquel hombre que le había permitido vivir una ilusión durante, intento escribirle algo largo agradeciéndole todo lo que había hecho por ella y disculpándose por no poder corresponder completamente pero al final lo único que logro escribir fue una simple nota que decía:

" _Ambos sabíamos que esto algún día pasaría"_

Junto a la nota dejo la rosa que Karasuma le había dado después de que luchara contra el dios de la muerte la cual había permanecido resguardada todos estos años entre las páginas de un grueso libro y la única foto que no tuvo el corazón de quemar ya que era una de las que había hecho Korosensei a mano donde se encontraba toda la clase E con sus tres maestros.

Salió de la casa y en lugar de ir directo al aeropuerto se dirigió hacia la secundaria Kunugigaoka, antes de marcharse quería visitar una vez más aquel salón de madera desgastado donde ocurrieron tantas cosas que le traían buenos recuerdos

-¿Bitch-sensei?- se escuchó una voz tranquila.

-Hola Nagisa-kun- le sonrió al que alguna vez fue su alumno y ahora era el maestro de la clase E.

-Te vas- no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación basto con verla unos cuantos segundos para descubrir lo que planeaba su ex maestra.

-Así es- sabía que no tenía caso mentirle a su estudiante ya que este la había analizado apenas la vio.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto extrañado.

-Porque ya me aleje durante mucho tiempo de mi realidad-sonrió con tristeza.

-¿Es que quieres regresar a esa realidad?

-Si- respondió rápidamente-Tu Nagisa tuviste la suerte de que el pulpo siempre estuvo contigo guiando tu camino, para que así a pesar de que tienes ese don para el asesinato no cayeras en ese tipo de vida, sin embargo yo nací en un lugar donde mi única opción fue aprender a matar y lo hice bien, porque la niña asustada de la vida se volvió capaz de arrebatarla sin ningún arrepentimiento sin embargo cuando vi la oportunidad de escapar de la realidad la tome sin dudarlo.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué quieres regresar a ella?

-Porque la extraño Nagisa, extraño el poder que sentía cuando arrebataba una vida, extraño sentirme fuerte y por mas descabellado que parezca extraño lo que era mi vida, cuando arrebatas una vida te llenas de oscuridad y yo quite tantas que la oscuridad se volvió parte de mí, sin embargo he vivido tanto tiempo en la luz que siento que comienza a lastimarme.

-¿Y si algún día te arrepientes?

-No lo hare- respondió con la seguridad que noches de insomnio le regalaron al llegar a esa conclusión.

Siguió su camino al aeropuerto, llego a buena hora para hacer todos los trámites necesarios sin la necesidad de estarse apresurando, en la espera de que llamaran para poder tomar su vuelo se sentó y se dedicó a pensar un rato más, no se arrepentía de dejar esa tranquilidad que la asfixiaba solo le dolía el dejar a Karasuma pero no planeaba ser egoísta y pedirle al hombre que dejara su vida cómoda para adentrarse a una llena de oscuridad que solo a ella le haría sentir bien.

Reacciono cuando escucho el número de su vuelo ser anunciado, tomo la pequeña maleta donde estaba lo más esencial y se levantó para por fin marcharse.

-No te vayas- se escuchó una suave voz detrás de ella casi sin aliento.

Irina sonrió feliz de que no fuera Karasuma quien la estuviera deteniendo porque sabía que de serlo no tendría el valor suficiente para marcharse y eso solo aplazaría las cosas porque estaba consiente que de todas formas terminaría marchándose.

-Por favor no te marche- volvió a pedir.

La ex maestra giro para encontrarse con Kurahashi, su alumna dulce, tranquila y fanática de losinsectos que siempre estuvo enamorada de Karasuma.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto viéndola a los ojos.

-Él sufrirá-sus ojos demostraban preocupación pero en una esquina casi inexistente había una pisca de felicidad.

-Sufrirá más si me quedo, Karasuma sabe y entiende que ya no soy feliz con esta vida.

-¡Es que no entiendes todo lo que estas tirando a la basura Irina!-Dijo exasperada la chica perdiendo un poco de su tono suave- ¡Hay personas que darían lo que fuera por estar en tu lugar.

-Kurahashi yo comprendo que estas enamorada de él así que en lugar de intentar detenerme por qué no aprovechas esta oportunidad para acercarte a Karasuma- no le sorprendía que la chica la llamara así era la única de sus alumnos que dejo de decirle Bitch-sensei.

-Pero él no me quiere a mí sino a ti- su voz se cortó por un segundo.

.Entonces acércate a él, haz que se enamore de ti-le sonrió un poco a la chica porque aunque esta ya no la quisiera desde que comenzó su relación con Karasuma para ella seguía siendo una preciada alumna.

-¿Estas bien con esto?-pregunto en un susurro.

-Estoy segura que serás capaz de hacerlo feliz- se acercó a su ex alumna y acaricio su cabello- Adiós- dijo dando media vuelta para comenzar a alejarse.

-Voy a extrañarte Bitch-sensei- a estas alturas Kurahashi no era capaz de detener sus lágrimas.

-Cuídalo bien- dijo volteando a ver a su ex estudiante una vez más.

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo dispuesta a tomar su vuelo, le agradecía internamente a Nagisa el haber contactado con la chica porque así pudo pedirle que no dejara solo a Karasuma, sabía que el hombre sufriría un tiempo por su ausencia pero al final terminaría comprendiéndolo porque él sabía que ella no podía permanecer mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, que no podía terminar de aceptar la tranquilidad, pero sobre todo sabía que ella en cualquier momento tomaría sus cosas y simplemente se iría porque al final de cuentas era una perra que no dudaba en cambiar de bando en un solo instante.

END

Estoy muy feliz con el cambio que dio la vida de Bitch-sensei pero no puedo evitar poner la situación en un escenario no tan dulce.

¿Me merezco un review?


End file.
